1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the art of fish breeding or fish culture and more particularly to an improved fish culture system.
2. Prior Art
Large scale fish breeding for commercial purposes is carried out in a breeding system commonly referred to as a fish culture system. A typical fish culture system has a number of large water tanks called silos through which water is circulated and in which the fish are bred and raised. Oxygen, food and medicine are added to the water as necessary for optimum growth and health of the fish.